eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior
The Human Race Rise above greed and envy – and measure your wealth only by the strength of your allies. The humans have seen times of war and peace, rises and falls, as well as endings and new beginnings. From their turbulent past, they have learned to cherish friendship and solidarity and to eschew greed and resentment. Twice the humans became embroiled in senseless wars. Twice they released the demons. But they could only defeat the demons once. Now their fate hangs in the balance, and victory depends on the humans’ ability to unite all the races of Galgaron in an alliance against the demon hordes. The Warrior Class Armed with the best in modern weaponry, warriors face their challenges head-on – and fearlessly charge at every opponent they come across. Long-Range Combat As warriors were made for direct combat, they are not effective long-range fighters. The masters of short range thus form the ideal complement to their long-range allies. Short-Range Combat Warriors are at their best in the thick of the fray, where they employ their sword with precision, teaching enemies the meaning of fear. Protection and Strengthening Good warriors can act as a defensive barrier for their party. They hold enemies in check with their skilled command of weaponry, thus preventing the long-range fighters in the group from receiving damage. Specialization and skills The strength of their weapons and skills increases with every battle warriors engage in. The more they fight, the more their skills improve, allowing them to become even more adept combatants. At level 15, every warrior reaches a turning point and must decide whether to learn to protect party members with formidable shields or to rely even more heavily on swordsmanship. The warrior visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specializations to train in. Embarking down the chosen path, warriors build skill upon skill until level 40, at which point they begin to train even more intently, perhaps one day fulfilling the prophesy of Eligium… The legend of the Humans Excerpt from the Code of Galgaron – written by Ruan Sanvor the Younger: “'My ancestors scrambled up the rocky shores of Galgaron as downtrodden, bedraggled refugees. Ravaged by war and exhausted from an arduous journey, they settled here to begin anew.'” On a bleak autumn’s day in the 8th century, the last surviving humans landed in Galgaron. The coast was strange and new, but with a harrowing war and a grueling passage behind them, they were relieved to have finally set foot upon land. In their alien surrounds, the war-torn humans encountered previously unknown races: mysterious elves, pandas and viridis. The pandas extended a hand of support to the newcomers, showing them the best campsites and helping them to find resources. The new continent offered many surprises for the humans to discover, satiating their thirst for experience and knowledge. They soon came to love the strange and wonderful new land as much as their original home. With an open mind, the humans embraced Galgaron’s inhabitants and their two goddesses: Satia and Velian. The humans adopted the faith of their new neighbors and in time established their own religious orders: the Church of Order and the Church of Chaos. As the human churches grew in power and influence, there developed a great clash of ideologies – a clash that spiraled into a war, reversing centuries of progress made by the human race... No one remembered the solemn vow that the humans had made on their voyage to Galgaron: They had promised never to let history repeat itself. Unable to run from their past, the humans were doomed to face the same misery all over again, and with it came the demons. However, this time the demons threatened not only the humans, but all the races of Galgaron. The demons were unfamiliar to the pandas, viridis and elves, but the humans had fought them once before. Their ancestral lore tells of the demons’ strength, and they know that Galgaron can triumph only through cooperation. Source *http://www.eligium.com/en/warriors Category:Class Category:A-Z